Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, foldable display apparatuses use flat display panels such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, field emission display (FED) panels, plasma display panels (PDP), and/or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels. These foldable displays are often used in televisions and/or mobile phones. Recently, the demand for large screens for use in small portable devices such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDA) has increased. Thus, devices using multiple flat display panels connected to each other have been proposed in order to realize a large screen. Consequently, research is being conducted for the manufacturing of display panels including flexible substrates.
A typical foldable display is flexible and foldable, can be easily carried, and has a large screen. A foldable display may be employed in various devices such as portable phones, portable multimedia players (PMP), navigators, ultra mobile personal computers (UMPC), electronic books, electronic newspapers, televisions, and/or monitors.